Only Love!
by Tapioka Visual.Gum
Summary: HinaSasu :3 pertama kali bikin mereka.. RnR?


Only Love

Diskalimer: Naruto – Punya saiia~ X3 #dicekik

Pair: SasuHina

Warning: No BL! *fujoshi: apaah?!*, Typo, Pov, Occ mungkin,

Rate: T

Genre: Romance and Friendship

_Ocehan author: Hello Minna! Saiia kembali lagi~ Saiia hanya ngebuat fic ini doang kok ._.)v yang satunya saiia lanjutin, entah kapan =A=" well,_

HAPPY READING!

(Kalau Ga suka Bisa Diback.)

Pov of Hinata.

Fuah! Hari ini cuaca sangatlah panas, sampai-sampai teman-temanku mengibas-ngibaskan bukunya ketubuh mereka yang gerah. Hahaha.. akupun begitu. Kali ini aku tidak mengerai rambutku, kau tau kan cuacanya bagaimana?.

Hari ini pelajaran Biologi, mau tau siapa gurunya? Baiklah… biar ku beritahu. Kabuto-senpai! Terdengar aneh? Menurutku Kabuto-senpai mengajarkan pelajaran biologi sangatlah menyeramkan. Apalagi saat praktek, aku benci dengan katak. Membelah perutnya dan, dan! Ah! Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya lebih lanjut! Itu membuat ku mual! Ma-maaf.

Suara bel sekolah berbunyi.

"baik anak-anak! Kita akhiri pelajaran hari ini!" ucap Kabuto-senpai.

Murid-murid memberi hormat terima kasih kepada Kabuto-senpai. Kabuto-senpai tidak lupa memberi bungkuk-kan, Kabuto-senpai lalu keluar kelas. Aku pun berdiri, lalu memperbaiki rok biru 'ku yang sedikit kelipat akibat duduk.

"Hinata-chan~" sapa seseorang dari belakang. Aku menoleh, lalu tersenyum.

"oh! Hi sakura" sapa ku ramah.

"mau tidak temaniku ke lapangan basket?" tanya sakura.

"ke-ke lapangan? Untuk apa?" tanyaku memastikan.

"liat-liat cowok-cowok main basket pastinya~" jawab sakura sambil mengedipkan satu matanya.

Akupun tertawa kecil, lalu aku berujar, "hahaha.. iya deh"

Sakura pun tersenyum kearahku, aku pun membalasnya dengan yang sama dilakukan Sakura.

Saat dilapangan basket, banyak anak-anak perempuan seumuran 'ku ikut menonton, Teriak-teriakan dari pendukung-pendukung pun meriah.

"Sai! Semangat!"

"Naruto!"

"Sasuke-kun~"

"Kiba-kun! Semangat ya!"

"Kyaa! Sasori!"

"Deidara~ semangat ya~"

Dan sorakan lainnya. Aku melihat saudaraku ikut bermain, aku pun ikut teriak untuk mendukungnya.

"Neji! Ayo semangat!"

Neji pun menoleh, ia tersenyum kepadaku. Aku pun tersenyum dan kembali menyemangati. Sakura menatapku, aku pun menoleh.

"N-Nani?" tanyaku.

"Ah! Tidak ada. Ternyata, kamu yang sangat polos bisa teriak-teriak ya? Hihihi~"

"ah! Eh? hehehe" aku pun mengaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

"Hinata Awas!"

Aku pun menoleh, lalu..

BUGH!

Aku pun jongkok, lalu 'ku menutup muka 'ku yang sakit akibat terkena bola basket.

"s-sakit" keluhku, aku pun menahan tangis.

"maaf, nona. Apakah kau terluka?" tanya orang itu dengan suara Baritone.

Aku pun mengeser sedikit telapak tangan yang menutupi wajahku, kulihat sebuah uluran tangan. lalu ku menoleh keatas untuk melihat siapa orang tersebut.

"Sa-Sasuke?" tanyaku tidak percaya, Aku melihat ia menghela nafas.

"kau terluka?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

"tidak kok" jawabku.

Ia masih mengulurkan tangannya, aku menatap uluran sasuke lalu ku terima uluran itu. Aku pun berdiri.

"kyaa! So sweet! Aku mau!" teriak semua fans Sasuke.

"cih! Merepotkan" decaknya. aku hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku fansnya. Sasuke menatapku heran, aku menoleh kearahnya.

"fans mu lucu ya?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum kecil.

"hn.." jawabnya sambil memalingkan muka. Aku yang melihat Sasuke seperti itu membuatku sedih, aku pun tertunduk.

"maaf membuatmu marah" ucapku bersalah, Sasuke menoleh.

"untuk apa? Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf bukan?" tanyanya.

"eh?..." aku pun menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat tidak percaya ia bilang begitu, ia pun menatap mataku juga dengan lekat-lekat.

"Woi! Jangan nge-drama! cepet! gue capek nih!" oceh Kiba.

"Cerewet lu! ya! gue ambil bolanya sekarang!" teriak Sasuke.

Sasuke pun berbisik.

"Da~" lalu ia mengambil bola basket disampingku, ia pun melempar bola itu kearah temannya. Kembalilah pertandingan dan sorakan dari fans-fans masing-masing.

"well, sepertinya ada Cinlok nih?" goda Sakura,ia pun menyengol dengan sikunya.

Aku hanya bisa cengar-cengir, lalu melihat Sasuke bermain.

"tidak juga kok"

End Pov Of Hinata.

Hinata mendekap Buku Paket, Catatan, dan Latihan Fisika. Ia berlari karena bel telah berbunyi, Hinata melihat jam tangannya tanpa memperhatikan kedepan.

Brak!

Hinata terjatuh, buku paket, catatan, dan latihan fisika 'nya berserakan dilantai. Hinata memegang kepalanya, ia pun mendongak.

"ah! Maaf nona. Sini ku bantu" tawarnya, ia pun merapikan buku fisika milik Hinata lalu ia bangkit dan mengulurkan tangannya, Hinata pun menerimanya.

"maaf, aku tidak sengaja.. aku malah merepotkan mu" Hinata pun menunduk karena sangat bersalah.

"ah.. tidak apa" ia pun memberikan buku fisika yang habis ia rapikan, Hinata pun mengambilnya.

"seharusnya aku yang minta maaf, karena membuatmu terus begini." Ia pun mengelap pipinya yang basah oleh keringat dengan handuk kecilnya.

"haha.. tidak apa kok Sasuke" ujar Hinata.

"Hinata!" teriak Sakura.

Hinata membalikan badannya, Sasuke menatap Sakura yang sedang kearah Hinata.

"kau disini rupanya! Untung Kakashi-senpai selalu telat!—Eh?" Sakura menatap Sasuke.

"Oh! PDKT ya?" tanya Sakura mulai jail. Hinata dan Sasuke pun blush.

"BUKAN!" protes mereka berdua.

"bilang saja~" Sakura mengedipkan satu matanya.

"Sakura-chan~~" protes Hinata.

Sakura pun menepuk pundak Hinata.

"Hahaha.. Bercanda" ujar Sakura.

"huh.. ya sudah deh. Ayo Sakura! Oh iya.. Sampai Ketemu lagi Sasuke" ujar Hinata sambil melambaikan tangannya, Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum hangat.

Pov Of Hinata

Entah kenapa jantungku berdetak kencang saat bertemu Sasuke, apa jangan-jangan?

"Hey! melamun saja nih" aku terkejut saat Sakura mengangetkan 'ku.

"hehehe.. iya nih"

"hmmm… jatuh cinta?" tanya Sakura.

Tunggu! Sakura bisa baca pikiranku? Mustahil!

"begitulah" aku hanya bisa jujur.

Sakura menjentikan jarinya, aku menoleh.

"surat cinta!" ujarnya.

"surat cinta?" tanyaku.

"iya, orang jatuh cinta pasti akan membuat surat cinta kepada orang yang ia cinta, like you!" jawab Sakura, ia pun mencolek hidungku.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam.

Saat pelajaran Fisika usai, aku menuju Sakura yang sedang membereskan barang-barang untuk segera pulang. Aku pun berdehem, Sakura menoleh kearahku.

"nani?" tanya Sakura.

"bisa temani aku ga?" tanyaku.

"he? Memang ngapain?" tanya Sakura memastikan

Aku pun berbisik, "bikin surat cinta"

Sakura yang menyengir lalu mengangguk, aku pun duduk disebelah Sakura.

Aku mulai menulis kata-kata, memang aku tidak pandai membuat surat cinta. Apalagi ini pertama kali aku membuatnya!

Saat selesai, aku melipat dan memasukannya kedalam amplop, Aku pun merapikan barang-barangku.

Aku menatap Sakura, Sakura mengerti apa yang 'ku ingin bilang pun berucap,

"lebih bagus, kamu sendiri"

Aku hanya bisa mengembungkan pipiku, Sakura yang gemas pun mencubit pipiku.

oOo

ah! Itu dia Sasuke! Aku malu untuk memberikannya. Bagaimana ya? Eh? apakah aku tunda dulu? Ah! Lebih baik jangan. Tapi? aku malu! Ah kenapa begini?!

"ada perlu apa ya?"

Aku pun menoleh kesamping dengan cepat, seketika pipiku terasa panas a.k.a blush.

"S-Sasuke?!"

Sasuke pun mengangkat satu alisnya.

"a-aku.. eh..a-aku"

Kami-sama! Kenapa aku gugup!

Sasuke sepertinya penasaraan yang berada dibelakangku, ia pun mengambil cepat surat itu. Aku melompat untuk mengambil itu, ah! Sasuke malah meninggikannya!. Pelan-pelan Sasuke membuka dan membaca isi surat itu.

Sasuke pun menatapku sesudah membaca semua isi surat tersebut. Aku melihat kearah lain dengan wajah blush.

"aku terima"

Aku pun menoleh kearah Sasuke. Sasuke terlihat tersenyum padaku. Tiba-tiba ia memelukku, aku terkejut. Aku pun tersenyum dan memeluknya juga.

"Aishiteru Hinata"

"Aishiteru Sasuke"

THE END!

_Ocehan Author: Huooo! Endingnya hancur ya? Kyaa! DX *berontak ga jelas* maaf deh.. maaf juga kalau ada yang salah dific Gum-san, abisnya bau soto lewat(?) author jadi laper, tapi tetep ngetik :3_

_Well.._

_Kritik, saran saiia terima.._

_Flame? Tolong yang membangkit ya ;D_

_See ya~_


End file.
